1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic record or compact disc player equipped with a cassette or disc loading mechanism, and particularly to such a record player equipped with power-saving means on standby.
2. Related Arts
In the standby power-saving mode, the power-supply switch turns off, and the magnetic record player is loaded with no cassette. In such standby power-saving mode, however, the mode sensor is kept energized by feeding it with electricity, thereby enabling it to detect insertion of a cassette and start the loading of the cassette immediately when detected. This is the case with the disc player.
The magnetic record player, therefore, consumes electric power to keep the mode sensor alive even in the standby power-saving mode. With a view to saving such electric power, a magnetic record player is designed to use a mechanical detection system, which is operatively connected to the cassette-loading mechanism via an associated cassette-loading detection switch. The cassette-loading detection switch can turn on in response to insertion of the cassette in the magnetic record player.
One object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic record or compact disc player equipped with a cassette or disc loading mechanism, not requiring the continuous supply of electric power to the detection sensor in the standby power-saving mode, thus saving the electric power by using the minimum possible that will allow the system control computer to keep the timer alive and detect insertion of the cassette or disk.
To attain this object a record player for turning the information stored on a cassette tape or a compact disc back into the original forms comprising a recording medium loading mechanism and an associated loading motor, is improved according to the present invention in that it further comprises means responsive to insertion of the recording medium for rotating the loading motor, thereby allowing it to generate the counter electromotive force, and a detection switching device responsive to generation of the counter electromotive force for switching its conductive condition.
The record player further comprises a system control computer to which the detection-switching device is connected.
The system control computer may be responsive to the change in the conductive condition in the switching device for switching its standby power-saving mode to its operating mode or vice versa.
The detection switching device may comprise a transistor and a resistor, the transistor having its collector electrode connected to a predetermined voltage source, and its base electrode connected to the loading motor, thus allowing the loading motor to apply its counter electromotive force to the base electrode of the transistor.
The system control computer may be responsive to the change in the conductive condition in the switching device for switching the record player from its standby power-saving mode to its operating mode or vice versa.
A record player for turning the information stored on a cassette tape or a compact disc back into the original forms comprising a recording medium loading mechanism and an associated loading motor, is improved according to the present invention in that it further comprises a gang of gears-and-slidable holder responsive to insertion of the recording medium for rotating the loading motor, thereby allowing it to generate the counter electromotive force; a detection switching transistor responsive to generation of the counter electromotive force for changing its conductive condition; and a system control computer connected to the detection switching transistor, the transistor having its collector electrode connected to a predetermined voltage source via an associated resistor, and its base electrode connected to the loading motor, thus allowing the loading motor to apply its counter electromotive force to the base electrode of the transistor, thereby changing its conductive condition.
With this arrangement, insertion of a cassette or compact disc in the record player in the standby power-saving mode rotates a gang of gears associated with the loading mechanism to rotate the loading motor. Then, the loading motor works as a generator, causing a counter electromotive force to appear between its opposite terminals. The counter electromotive force is applied to the base electrode of the switching transistor, thus lowering the collector potential toward the ground to inform the system control computer of insertion of the cassette. Then, the system control computer permits the record player to change from the standby power-saving mode to the working mode, permitting the loading motor drive IC to start the loading motor, thus pulling the cassette inward. The mode sensor is informed of the changing of the record player to the working mode, determining the position in which the cassette is now put. Then, the loading motor starts to pull the cassette inward until it has been put in the loading position.
The above is the case with the compact disc player.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be understood from the following description of a magnetic record player according to one preferred embodiment of the present invention, which is shown in accompanying drawings.